Some embodiments described herein relate generally to methods and apparatus for automated load balancing and specifically to methods and apparatus for automated load balancing between multiple links between two devices in a network.
Some known Fibre Channel (FC) load balancing methods do not automatically redistribute an existing load across the links between a Fibre Channel over Ethernet (FCoE) gateway and a Fibre Channel (FC) switch when a new link becomes available. This can lead to overutilization of some links while newer links remain underutilized.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus that automatically redistribute the load between two devices in a network when new links become available.